


Find My Way

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [18]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Chimeras, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Xander helps his mother disappear from Sunnydale after a fight with Tony...but Tony Harris eventually catches up with her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and CSI do not belong to me. Dragon idea belongs to TiffanyF.

Find My Way  
calikocat  
Word count: 3859

XXX

Tony was lying on the floor unconscious; they could tell he wasn't dead by the rise and fall of his chest. The lamp, however, was shattered beyond repair...at least Xander had grabbed the uglier one. Her son looked at her, shock in his eyes at what he'd done. It was the first time he'd ever really stood up to Tony in his life. And it was in defense of her.

Xander seemed to pull himself together and tossed the remains of the lamp he still held aside, as if forcing a burden from himself. Then he turned to her, brown eyes serious and steady, “You have got to get out of here.”

Jessica blinked in surprise. “What?”

“He was going to kill you this time.”

“Xander.”

His eyes narrowed and he pointed to the discarded weapon where it had fallen. “He had a gun mom.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I _am_ leaving, that's why he had the gun...I told him this morning that I was leaving him.”

He groaned and held his face for a moment. “Jeeze Mom, you don't just tell the crazy guy who's been smacking you around for twenty plus years you're leaving. You just go.”

She raised a brow. “I'm getting that now.”

“Well that's something at least. Are you packed?”

“Watch your tone young man...and yes, I'm packed.”

“Sorry...I'll drive...where do you want to go?”

She bit her lip. “I hadn't actually thought that far.”

Xander sighed and rubbed his jaw. “I'll make a call. Come on, grab your bag.”

xxx

Sara made her way toward her apartment with a yawn, happy she'd be in time to welcome the tenant who was moving in next door to her. Jessica LaVelle, who had managed to get away from her abusive husband with help from her son, the young man having contacts in the LA Community, got her out of their home town and the dragons of LA helped her get to Las Vegas. Vegas was a good city to get lost in, to hide in when you didn't want to be found.

When the communities had been trying to find a place for her an opening had come up in her building. Jessica hadn't been willing to take a room from anyone, but accepted the apartment idea and this way a member of their own community would be close should Anthony Harris find her.

Sara shook away her thoughts and stepped out of the elevator onto her floor. Immediately her eyes were drawn to the door of the apartment next to hers, the door was wide open and she heard voices inside. The tones sounded cheerful so Sara didn't approach with caution, she simply walked to the open door with a normal gait and peered into the open doorway.

Jessica Harris was older than her, probably closer to Grissom or Brass' age, her brunette hair had just a touch of white. She was chatting to a young couple as she opened a box and started to go through the contents. Sara didn't recognize them, but Jessica seemed comfortable with them and they were helping her unpack.

The young man looked up at her suddenly, his eyes flashing a bit the way Nick's sometimes did when he felt Greg being threatened. Sara smiled and held her hands up in a gesture of peace. “Hello.” Jessica and the younger woman both jumped a bit and stared. “I'm your neighbor, Sara Sidle. Welcome to Vegas...and the Vegas Community.”

The younger woman nodded. “Cordelia Chase of LA, this is my dragon, Doyle.”

Sara grinned. “So you're David's BFF. He and Brenna speak highly of you.”

Cordelia returned the grin. “They like you too, I'm glad you and Brenna are having girl's nights. Despite how well David paints nails it’s not his favorite thing to do.” She gestured to Jessica. “Obviously this is Jessica LaVelle.”

Jessica moved forward, hand out, Sara accepted and they shook hands. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.”

Jessica's grip was strong on her hand, but not overwhelming. Sara could appreciate a woman who knows how to give a real handshake. They released hands and Sara kept her face warm and friendly. “You too. Have you had a chance to look around Vegas yet?”

“No, not yet.”

“Have you eaten? I could go back out and pick up some breakfast; I know all the best diners and restaurants close to us.”

“That's thoughtful, but we picked something up on the way in this morning.”

Doyle nodded. “That would be a treat though.” The Irish accent surprised Sara. “And a tour of the area would be lovely if you're up for it after breakfast.”

“I'd be happy to show you around.”

“Perfect.” Jessica smiled. “Hungry?”

“I wouldn't want to impose.”

“It’s fine. We grabbed enough pastries for everyone.”

Cordelia nodded. “Yes please, if we ate them all one of us would end up in a sugar coma.”

“Thank you.”

xxx

Sara did end up showing them around the area a bit, all the sights and important parts of the city that were close by. She didn't spend the whole day with them, however, as she had to go to work that night and needed at least a few hours sleep. All three had understood and promised to stop by the lab to see her and David...which was an interesting experience.

Things had been a little tense in the lab since David's little revelation, the truth behind his transfer from the LA Crime Lab and his past. The day and swing shift steered clear of him, which wasn't hard for them to do, but now that so much of his past was in the open...everyone on the night shift, techs and CSIs alike, were very protective of him. He didn't seem to understand or know what to do with their new and impressive loyalty and went on being himself. 

And because he hadn't changed, no one was prepared to see him smile, a real smile, a bright grin that almost made him shine. All because Cordelia Chase was trotting to him with her arms open to hug him, and then drag him out into the lobby, chatting nonstop. Henry had motioned to Cordelia as Sara passed, following them.

“Who's that?”

“David's best friend.” She said no more, simply followed Cordelia and David into the lobby where Doyle and Jessica were waiting.

xxx

It took almost no time at all for Jessica to fit in and she fit in well, and her hours were similar to Sara's at Desert Palms where she'd gotten a job. Sara approved, it was good to have a registered nurse in the community. They got back from work around the same time most mornings and had breakfast together. Jessica even arranged her schedule so she could join the pizza and movie nights and joined in on Sara and Brenna's girls’ nights.

David and Brenna were especially accepting of her, which was when Sara, Greg, and Nick learned that Jessica's son had dated Cordelia in high school in a town called Sunnydale. David told them second hand stories of how Cordelia, Xander and their friends had repeatedly saved the world.

In turn Jessica told them how Xander had come to see her and ended up braining Tony with a lamp before getting her to LA. All the stories were a bit horrifying. Especially the truth about what had happened during Cordelia and Xander's graduation ceremony...and that on their first date they'd stolen a rocket launcher from the Army. 

Greg had been impressed and revealed that he'd made bombs in high school...little bombs he'd insisted at Nick's incredulous look. Nothing like the explosives Xander had put together for his graduation. Jessica had been very pale during that conversation...but there had been a fierce pride in her eyes as well.

xxx

They grew close to Jessica fast, between the movie nights and community breakfasts it was inevitable. Some nights she even showed up at the lab during their lunch breaks with food.

It was one such lunch break that Brass showed up at the lab and escorted Jessica to the break room. He ended up joining them, Jessica tended to bring extra some nights, and dove right into companionable conversation. He seemed quite taken with Jessica and Sara shared amused glances with the guys, Brass was smooth in his flirting.

Jessica seemed to almost glow with the attention he gave her. It made them all smile, though the look in Greg's eyes was almost calculating and made Sara wonder if he was going to play cupid. David just looked amused and Nick watched with interest, barely pausing his eating. Eventually Jessica finished up and was about to leave, excusing herself because she had to get back to work.

Jim thanked her for the meal and then asked; “Where do you work?””

Jessica blinked at the unexpected question. “Oh, I'm an RN over at Desert Palms.”

He nodded. “That's a good hospital...” His smile turned almost smug. “It’s good to have someone in the community with medical knowledge.”

Sara felt her jaw drop and wondered if she looked as shocked as Greg and Nick...though Nick might be just a little more shocked if the sputtering and choking on his food were any indication. David, however, had narrowed his eyes and gave Jim a very suspicious and guarded look. Sara gave a brief glance around the break room and hallway to make sure no one had heard his comment, they were in the clear, no one else was around. 

Nick finally swallowed his food and coughed. “Jim?”

Jim smirked at him. “You aren't the only one with family lore Nicky. Though I think all of my grandfather's old books were lost...maybe. You're good at hiding it though. I've only seen your eyes glow once. But you...” He waved a hand at David. “I saw the brand when you were forced to reveal your scars...the Chimeras weren’t just a gang, right?”

David shook his head. “No.”

“Well that's just great. What else is out there?”

“Lots of things.”

Greg grinned. “Next time we all get time off we'll get together and talk about it.”

Jim nodded. “Sounds good.”

Jessica touched his shoulder tentatively. “Pizza and movie night?”

Nick nodded and then seemed to think about it. “Or David could cook again.” David rolled his eyes.

Jessica giggled. “We won't leave you with all the work, but that does sound lovely. Now;” She stood. “I really need to get going.”

Jim stood as well. “I'll walk you out.”

“Thank you.”

He offered her his arm and she accepted with a blush and waved goodbye to them almost absently as Jim walked her out of the break room and to the lobby. Nick cleared his throat. “I vote we make him the Alpha.”

Greg gave his mate a curious look. “Can a human even be in charge of a community?”

Nick stared back at him. “Do you want to be the Alpha Pair?”

“No.”

“Okay then.” Nick looked satisfied. “All in favor of making Jim the Alpha?” He raised his hand and so did the rest of them. “It’s unanimous. Jim's the boss.”

David grabbed his trash and threw it away. “Since you're second in command you get to tell him.” And he slipped from the break room and back to his trace lab.

“We haven't voted on that yet!” Nick called after him.

Sara grinned. “Well, you are the only dragon here Nick, I think that makes you second in command by proxy.”

“Damn.” Nick huffed and pouted, Greg gave him a consoling pat, though he was grinning, nearly laughing. Sara left them to it; she had to get back in the field.

xxx

It went on like that, Jim joining their pizza and movie nights at Nick and Greg's, and breakfasts at David and Brenna's. Jim had even stepped up his game and was doing more than casually flirting with Jessica. He took her out on a date, then a second and third, and kept it up. The more serious it got, the more warnings Jim got. From Greg and Nick...then David...and Sara added her own two cents. He'd gotten the full story of why she'd had to leave her hometown in the first place. So they took their time, Jim not wanting to rush her, and Jessica just reveling in the newness of being in a relationship where she was an equal.

They all grew closer as a community, as a family. Sara had never smiled so much in her life, and David at times was almost jovial. And as they grew closer, more secrets were shared, dark ones, painful ones. David and Sara had already shared their own, his in front of the entire lab, and Sara just to their small group. Neither had suspected that Nick had such a secret, but he did...

Jim and Jessica were out on a date, and Brenna was at a sleep over, which left Sara alone with the guys for movie night. Nick had started the night off with his secret, that he'd been molested by an emergency stand in babysitter when he was eight. Without even thinking of it they'd enveloped him in a group hug, all of them crowded on Nick's leather couch offering comfort. Greg was the only one not surprised by the revelation, which meant Nick had already told him, but it was one more thing that made them all closer.

xxx

They were in his car on their way back to Jessica's apartment. She'd been quiet since they'd left the restaurant and Jim wondered what she was thinking. So he asked, and she glanced over at him.

“I just wanted to thank you.” Jessica said quietly, her eyes meeting Jim's for a second. “For being so patient.” She smiled. “But I'm not going to break...and my divorce has been finalized for a while.”

“Do you just need time for you?” Jim asked. “I get it if you do, I've gone through a divorce before and the breathing space helps.”

“I've had plenty of breathing space, and plenty of time for me, but I wouldn't mind a little more time for Jim in my life...” She bit her lip. “I want you to meet Xander.”

“Your son? We're getting really serious then.”

Jessica laughed. “You know we are, besides, I don't do casual, and neither do you.”

“No, I guess we don't. I'll be happy to meet him. Want me to walk you to your door?”

“That's alright, you don't have to.”

“Jess.”

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “I won't break remember. I do need a little space I guess.”

“Okay...but I'll stay out here until you're inside.”

“Going to watch for a light in my apartment?”

“Yeah.”

Jessica kissed him again. “Good night Jim.”

“Good night Jessica.”

She opened the passenger door and climbed out of his car. “Lunch break tomorrow night with the others?”

“I'll be there.”

She gave him one more smile and headed toward her apartment building. Jim sat patiently, waiting for the light to come on in her apartment when a scream shattered the relative quiet of the night. He was out of his car and running after her, fear pumping through his heart and driving his legs faster. He got to the inner court yard of her complex and froze. A man had a gun pointed at her; he was facing away from Jim, eyes focused on Jessica.

“Tony, please.”

“Once I'm done with you I'm going back for the bastard.”

“Tony.”

“You can't tell me it’s not true. He's not mine is he?”

Jessica's face turned to one of anger, instead of fear. “Of course he's not yours! He's everything you're not Anthony! Xander is kind, loving, and a decent human being. Nothing that good could have come from you!”

An inhuman snarl came from Tony's throat as he raised the gun, and the world seemed to blur around Jim as he rushed forward. Tony heard him approach and turned to face him, eyes a solid glowing red, almost as if his eyes had been replaced with hot glowing embers. The man started to shift, and what looked like a second head began to grow on his broadening shoulders. Jim didn't give him the chance to finish he slammed into Tony Harris, shoving him into the wall of the complex with a crack.

The transformation stopped and Harris was blinking up at them in shock, his mouth moving, but no sound coming out.

Jessica approached Jim with slow cautious steps. “Jim?” She was looking up at him as well and it occurred to Jim that he was much taller now. “Jim can you understand me?”

He nodded and reached for her, a clawed foot coming into his vision. It was a deep green, almost black in the limited light. Jessica grasped his claws with both of her hands and he blinked, suddenly at eye level with her once more. “Well, that was a rush.”

“Guess we've been on the right track.”

“Guess so.” He pulled her too him and they turned to look at Tony Harris, still laying on the concrete, blinking up at them, one pupil larger than the other...other than his eyes there was no movement from him. “I need to call this in.”

“Did you see what was happening to him?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think he is?”

“Maybe a Chimera...has he ever done anything like that before?”

She shook her head. “If he had I'd be dead; and so would Xander.”

“He’s really not the father?”

Again she shook her head. “No, we'd had a fight...and I went to stay with a friend for a couple of months.” Jessica blushed. “But I don't regret what I did. I'm glad Xander's not his.”

“I get it. He's a monster, in more ways than one.”

xxx

They were at the station when the others arrived; they joined Jim and Jessica on the benches in the hall. Sara took the hand that Jim wasn't holding. “What happened?”

“Tony showed up...we haven't heard what his condition is yet.” Jessica swallowed. “I need to call Xander.”

David knelt in front of her. “I've already sent word through Cordelia that he needs to get here.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded and eyed Jim. “Congratulations. I'm guessing Jessica being in danger brought on your change?”

Jim nodded. “How'd you know?”

Nick snorted. “David just knows a changed dragon when he sees one.”

“Huh. Speaking of changes...Tony Harris started to change tonight...he started to grow a second head.”

David swallowed; his skin suddenly pale. “Were his eyes red?”

“Yeah.”

“He was a Chimera...”

“He'd never done anything like that before.”

They all shared an uneasy look, but Greg was the one who asked. “So does that mean Chimeras have a trigger...just like Dragons?”

“I'd never thought about it...all the Chimeras I'd known were already changed.” David's voice was soft, almost a tremble, but he shook his head and let go of whatever fear he was feeling. “And now?”

“The change stopped when Jim rushed him...hit him.”

“Are you being charged with assault?”

Jim shook his head. “He had a gun on her and was threatening her; and said that her son was next. I probably should have shot him instead.”

Sara gave Jessica's hand a squeeze. “Who's handling the case?”

“I don't know which detective...but Warrick and Catherine are processing the scene...just hope I didn't leave any Dragon DNA behind.”

“Even when changed Dragon DNA is indistinguishable from human DNA, it’s part of the protective magic put in place. Lucky for us.” David finally smiled, just a little.

“Yeah. Lucky.”

xxx

Tony was not only paralyzed from the neck down, he was a vegetable. No charges were pressed. A lawyer tried, but then Xander had shown up with a folder that was overflowing with official reports of police visits to the Harris Household in Sunnydale...and documentation of every single injury he'd ever given to both Jessica and Xander.

Authorities and Child services had never done anything about the abuse going on, and with Jim knowing what Tony Harris was capable of he was deemed in the right, acting to protect his girlfriend from the man who had abused her and her son for nearly two decades.

To celebrate they had a cook out at David's, which was getting to be a trend for the Vegas Community.

Jim managed to get a moment alone with Xander and held out his hand. “This wasn't how I wanted to meet, but I'm glad you came riding to the rescue.”

Xander accepted and shook. “Hey, I owed you for saving my mom...and for what happened to Tony...but if you ever hurt her no power on this earth will keep you safe from me.”

“Relax kid. A dragon is incapable of hurting their mate.”

Xander blinked. “Oh...so you're...neat. Then I'm glad Mom found her soul mate...still, you hurt her and you'll wish you were dead.” His cheerful brown eyes grew cold when he said it.”

“I got it, but I won't hurt her.”

“Good.” Then his eyes were drawn away from Jim. “Oh hey, food!” He left Jim standing there, a little confused, and Jessica came up to him, wrapping him in a hug. “Kid is interesting.”

“Xander has a food fetish; it can distract him at the worst times.”

 

Across the yard David watched Xander fill a plate, his eyes carefully regarding the younger man. Nick bumped shoulders with him to get his attention. “What's up?”

“There's something about him.”

“Xander?”

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

David shook his head. “Maybe I'm imagining it...but I think he might be a dragon.”

“Huh.”

Xander made his way over to them, Greg at his side. “So Greg told me you met a Dragon named Kyle Dufours.”

Nick nodded. “Yeah, he and his mate passed through Vegas a while ago.”

“What was her name?”

“Heidi Barrie.”

“Huh...”

Nick blinked and shared a look with David, then at Greg who was grinning. “Why?”

“They went to high school with me...and one time we all got possessed by hyena spirits...a fun time was not had by anyone.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah...but that's not a story to be shared over food...trust me.”

XXX


End file.
